


We Write of Our Intent

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Do we ever really know what we want? Can we ever truly share what we need?





	We Write of Our Intent

Potter,

How dare you not even think about what I so wish? I can’t imagine what it must be like in that mind of yours, so willingly able to throw your advances upon someone, forcing your way into and around them regardless of the fall out, regardless of what the other person wishes. 

I don’t need your bloody wand. I am fully capable of reading through your words and seeing your intent, it’s that you cannot see my non-answers for what they are, that is truly mind boggling. 

Might it be that I do not wish to keep you in my life? Might it be that I have served my purpose in regards to you and have no further wish to keep you in my life? Might it be that I have things that require my utmost attention and cannot spare time to devote to the chosen one? Could it be that I am collecting myself and spending time not being tethered to another? Could it be that I am with another, and that your advances are unwanted because I am happy? Might it even possibly be that I just don’t have the words to say to you that you so desperately wish to hear?

No, of course not. Because the chosen one has chosen me and I would be blind to not jump at the chance, right?

Pitiful. 

Come back to the reality of life and start being responsible. Start doing the things that I know you can do. Start being the man that I know is within you. Start being that change you so desperately sought when you were in that blasted school. 

You are still a child. You say that its been months, years, but you are still so naive. Not innocent, no one would dare say that. But you are naïve. 

Be a man. 

You are capable of much without a wand. I will not risk your life nor my own by sending this in the post to you. 

I will hand this to Granger-Weasley when I meet with her. 

Goodbye,

SS

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a lot of updates. Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
